inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Someoka Ryuugo
(Forward) |number= 11 (Raimon) (Dark Emperors) 17 (Inazuma Japan) (Red Team) (Inazuma Legend Japan) 19 (Hakuren (Ares)) |element=Wood |team= Raimon Dark Emperors (former) Inazuma Japan Inazuma Japan A Red Team Inazuma Legend Japan Hakuren (Ares) |seiyuu= Kase Yasuyuki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_manga= Chapter 1 |debut_anime= Episode 001 Episode 030 (GO)}} Someoka Ryuugo ( ) is a major supporting character. He was one of the first members of Raimon, as well as being the team's forward. When he was under the influence of the Aliea Meteorite, he became one of the Dark Emperors in Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha. In Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!!, he became a member of Inazuma Japan. He reappeared in Inazuma Eleven GO as Nishiki Ryouma's master. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"Raimon's fearsome goal scorer is really all heart."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *''"This goalscoring ace has a commitment as fierce as his facial expression."'' ---- Dark Emperors form *''"His striking skills have been taken to the limit by the Aliea crystal."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"The effort this big-hearted striker puts in is as scary as his face."'' Appearance Someoka has light brown skin and tall in height, with a muscular build. He has black eyes, small eyebrows and a big nose. He also has short pink hair and a mole located below his left eye. In the GO series, he is considerably taller and is skin is tanner. His hair is still short, but has become a bit longer. His casual attire consists of light grey jacket over a white shirt, along with his favorite white pants. He also wears a white fedora and he keeps his glasses on the neckline of his shirt. Personality He is a typical hot-headed guy, with a sharp tongue, but deep down he can be quite nice. Someoka also dislikes changes within the team, as is first shown when Gouenji joins the team and later when Gouenji leaves and then Fubuki takes his place as a forward. Considering that he had no such problems when, for example, Domon or Kidou first joined, his reservations might only apply to the forward position, and the ace striker position is still in particular.This is likely due to the fact that he is a forward. Although he dislikes changes, he is seen to be able to adapt and quickly take a liking to both Gouenji and Fubuki, proving that he is a caring person. In GO, he is shown to be calmer than the original series and a really good coach. Nishiki Ryouma looks up to him as an idol and a really good coach. Also, Someoka is shown to have a habit of bringing food over whenever he goes to Nishiki as shown in the flashbacks and when he came to visit him. It is also noticed he has a kind of a charming personality. Plot Season 1 Someoka is one of the first members of the Raimon Soccer Club, he and Handa joined at the same time, as they used to be in their elementary school's soccer club, but found it hard to ask to join since Endou and Aki were the only ones in the club. Gouenji, a transferee, made him jealous due to his highly skilled shots. Later, he accepts Gouenji Shuuya and acquires a new technique called Dragon Crash and combines it with Gouenji to form Dragon Tornado. During the match against Nose he was injured and was replaced by Domon. Season 2 In the fight against Aliea Gakuen, he initially had trouble accepting Fubuki Shirou as he strongly felt that Gouenji shouldn't be replaced and that the ace striker seat was rightfully Gouenji's. However, he later overcame it with Endou's help because he was able to realize that they were strengthening the team so that when Gouenji came back they would be the best team possible. After accepting Fubuki they created a combination hissatsu technique, Wyvern Blizzard. Unfortunately, through a badly treated injury and a desire to perfect his new hissatsu technique he severely hurts his leg. He is taken off the team in order to let his leg heal. He resides in the hospital for the rest of the season with a few players like Fubuki visiting him. In the end, he joined the Dark Emperors and lost when they played against Raimon. Season 3 He wanted to join the Inazuma Japan and they had a selection match so the Coach (Kudou Michiya) can see their skills, but he was not chosen to be on the team even though he scored a goal using Wyvern Crash V2. He continues to train hard though, and later he and Sakuma Jirou replaced Fubuki Shirou and Midorikawa Ryuuji in Inazuma Japan after they got injured in the match against Fire Dragon. He learned the move Dragon Slayer, and soon upgraded it to V3 as the story progressed. With his hissatsu he fought against various teams in the FFI. In episode 123, after Endou's God Catch being overcome by Hill's Double Jaw, making 1-0 to Little Gigant. As Inazuma Japan made the kickoff, he quickly advance through the field, but was forced to pass the ball to Hiroto since his lookalike was marking it. He later receives a pass from Kazemaru and tried to score a goal with his Dragon Slayer V3, but it was easily blocked by Rococo's God Hand X. Later, he was put on the bench because he was injured after block with his own body Drago's Double Jaw. Later he was celebrating that they won the FFI. He is seen at the graduation ceremony at Raimon. Later, they had a match against each other, the first being the original Raimon while the second Raimon includes members from the second season. In the match He tried to score a goal with Dragon Slayer V3 but failed due to Maou The Hand G5 and Shin Perfect Tower. He is later seen listening to Endou speech and agree with him when he said "Let's Play Soccer!". ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Anime He appeared in the episode 30. He is first shown watching the game under a hat and sun-glasses. Then it's revealed that he was Nishiki's coach at the Italian Pro League. He seems to be happy to see that Nishiki's Keshin had appeared. In episode 31, he went back to Italy. Game In the 41st cutscene, it can be seen that he is watching the match of Raimon against Seidouzan through his cellphone while walking around in the airport. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie He and Handa Shinichi are the first two to join the soccer club as it was built. Then the first seven members later joined to make the Raimon Eleven Team. In the match against Ogre, he's badly beaten by Baddap Sleed and his teammates. When Endou Kanon and the others join, he lends his shirt to Fubuki Shirou. Inazuma Eleven GO Vs. Danball Senki W Someoka appeared during the movie during the match between Inazuma Legend Japan and Shinsei Inazuma Japan. After Hakuryuu released his Keshin, Seijuu Shining Dragon, and Armed with it, he became more interested. Later, he use Last Death Zone with Hiroto and Fubuki to help destroy the scoreboard with the help of Fire Tornado DD and Inazuma Break to get rid of the LBX army. Someoka was later seen assisting Endou in using Great The Hand but was sealed by Fran along with his teammates. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Someoka, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Legendary Training Note (伝説の特訓ノート, obtained by beating Furukaba's lower route (S-ranking the route is not needed)) *'Player': Tobitaka Seiya *'Player': Yamino Kageto *'Player': Umigishi Entarou After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 5460 Kizuna points. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young form In order to recruit Someoka, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's taisen route) *'Photo': Basketball Scoring Diagram (taken at Raimon's basketball court time) *'Records': Triple Chain! (make a chain shoot with three users) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 700 Kizuna points. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 195 *'TP': 145 * Kick: 71 * Body: 60 * Control: 59 *'Guard': 61 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 64 *'Guts': 70 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *'GP': 195 *'TP': 145 *'Kick': 71 *'Body': 60 *'Control': 59 *'Guard': 61 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 64 *'Guts': 70 *'Freedom': 16 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 232 *'TP': 240 *'Kick': 93 *'Body': 74 *'Control': 70 *'Guard': 75 *'Speed': 64 *'Stamina': 77 *'Guts': 83 *'Freedom': 16 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Inazuma Japan form *'GP': 122 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 79 *'Body': 60 *'Control': 49 *'Guard': 53 *'Speed': 51 *'Stamina': 64 *'Guts': 70 *'Freedom': 20 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 125 *'TP': 109 *'Kick': 83 *'Body': 61 *'Control': 50 *'Guard': 54 *'Speed': 52 *'Stamina': 69 *'Guts': 75 *'Freedom': 12 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 163 *'TP': 133 *'Kick': 176 *'Dribbling': 86 *'Technique': 98 *'Block': 85 *'Speed': 95 *'Stamina': 97 *'Catch': 71 *'Lucky': 93 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form *'GP': 159 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 149 *'Dribbling': 83 *'Block': 71 *'Catch': 68 *'Technique': 104 *'Speed': 92 *'Stamina': 128 *'Lucky': 81 ---- Adult form *'GP': 159 *'TP': 113 *'Kick': 157 *'Dribbling': 128 *'Block': 66 *'Catch': 66 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 121 *'Lucky': 42 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form *'GP': 159 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 149 *'Dribbling': 83 *'Block': 71 *'Catch': 68 *'Technique': 104 *'Speed': 92 *'Stamina': 128 *'Lucky': 81 ---- Adult form *'GP': 159 *'TP': 113 *'Kick': 157 *'Dribbling': 128 *'Block': 66 *'Catch': 66 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 121 *'Lucky': 42 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Raimon form *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': C *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': C *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Raimon form *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': C *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': C *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Raimon form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': S *'Guard': B *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A ---- Adult form *'TP:' 140 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form * * * * ---- Red Team form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * * * * * * * Inazuma Eleven Online= - R Raimon= * - SR Raimon= * * - R Inazuma Japan= * - SR Inazuma Japan= * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * (Young form) * (Gra Fa's route only) Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * (Young form) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best match Mixi Max * ** * ** Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Another Colors' *'Doppers' (Inazuma Japan form and Dark Emperors form) *'Dummy Emperors' *'First Raimon' *'Raimon Are' *'Real Inazuma' *'The Forwards' *'Ura Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' *'Raimon Dreams' *'Raimon Unites' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Raimon Dreams' *'Team Endou' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Crimson Hairs' (Adult form) *'FF Raimon' (Young form) *'Raimon Dreams' *'Team Endou' (Young form) Gallery Endou, Aki and Someka freaked out.png|Endou, Aki and Someoka are scared badly by the rumor. Raimon & Mikage Facing off.PNG|Raimon and Mikage Sennou. Episode64.jpg|Someoka in Dark Emperors. Someoka casual clothing in the fifth ending song.png|Someoka's casual clothing as seen in the fifth ending song. Someoka blocking Double Jaw IE 123.png|Someoka blocking Double Jaw. SomeokaGO30.PNG|Someoka's appearance in GO. Someoka magazine appearance GalaxyEP21.jpg|Someoka on the cover of a soccer-themed magazine. Someoka in inazuma legend japan.png|Official anime art of Someoka in Inazuma Legend Japan. IG-04-013.png|IG-04-013. IG-06-026.png|IG-06-026. IG-11-079.jpg|IG-11-079. IG-13-023.PNG|IG-13-023. IG-13-073.PNG|IG-13-073. Trivia *His dub surname, Dragonfly, a pun on his dragon-related hissatsu. **In relation to this, the ryuu (竜) in his first name means dragon. *His character song in the Inazuma Eleven Character Song Original Album is "The Bad Boys Brother's Blues" with Fudou, Tsunami and Tobitaka. **He also has a duet song with Endou named "Ano Ki no Shita ni Atsumarou!". *It's known that after the third series of Inazuma Eleven, he along with Gouenji, Kazemaru and Kabeyama played for a pro league team. *In Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone he has a character song called "Honoo no Puraido" with Gouenji and Fubuki. *In episode 21 of the Galaxy series, he is pictured on the cover of a magazine, where he is standing inside a stadium almost identical to the San Siro in Milan, Italy. This may be a reference to Keisuke Honda, a famous Japanese international who played there when the series was airing. Navigation de:Kevin Dragonfly es:Kevin Dragonfly fr:Kevin Dragonfly it:Kevin Dragonfly nl:Kevin Dragonfly vi:Someoka Ryuugo Category:GO characters Category:Keshin users Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Ares characters